


What the hell did i just saw?

by itsmehahaha



Series: What? [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Party, Polyamory, ex boyfriends, ex to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmehahaha/pseuds/itsmehahaha
Summary: What the fuck are you gonna do if you saw your exes making out with each other in your college party? Because Seungkwan would want to know.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: What? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179071
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	What the hell did i just saw?

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know what i'm writing. I write this half asleep, so sorry in advanced guys

It's another college party Seungkwan managed to get in because of his unbearable friend.

His bestfriends, Seokmin and Soonyoung were so determined to drag him to this party. They said the party is the biggest party anyone would throw that year.

To no one disappoint, the party is indeed massive. It is placed at some rich student way too big house. Everyone seems to be there, from his TA to his lab partner, but Party was never Seungkwan’s forte. He hates the taste of Alcohol, and most parties in college never serve anything else but alcohol, that's the biggest reason why he despises college parties. He is a social person but too many people in such a crowded place can make him overwhelmed so he tends to avoid parties.

He hates the lonely feeling he always has when he sees couples at a party. It's not like he hates to be single, no. He loves being single but it's too much to bear seeing love in the air, people heavily making out and doing couple stuff. He kinda hates to see that.

This time is no exception, Seungkwan refused Seokmin’s offer repeatedly, but Seokmin didn't take no as an answer. He and Soonyoung manage to drag him physically to this bigass house. Seungkwan can’t help but to admit his defeat.

Now, here he is. In this bigass house. Alone. In the corner of the room by himself. A cup of whatever it is in his hand, he watched people dance and eat each other's faces with resignation.

He really hate parties, he wonder why he let his bestfriends drag him again. Talk about best friends, where are his best friends? Oh yeah, there. On the other of the room, making out. Some best friends that they are.

Seungkwan’s eyes wander the big room full of people. He sees some of his classmates, his seniors and huh.. his exes. Seungkwan squinted his eyes, trying his best to see the blurry silhouettes. He still can’t see clearly, so he walks closer subtly. Seungkwan freeze mid step, his eyes widen, jaw dropping, heart racing.

“What.. the fuck?.” He mumbled to himself. He can’t believe what he just saw.

Three handsome men, up against each other's personal space. Groping each other, two of them kissing while the other sucking mark on the middle’s neck.

Seungkwan quickly made a 360° turn. He feels so sick, his inside turns up and down. He strides his way to his bestfriends, dragging them both outside. Earning him two sets of whining adults. Seungkwan lets the two go when they reach Soonyoung’s car.

“What the fuck, Kwannie?.” Soonyoung looked at him with disbelief.

“Yeah, what was that? We were enjoying the party.” Seokmin demanded an answer.

When they don’t get answers from Seungkwan, that's when they realize something was not right, and if they look closely they can see how pale Seungkwan is.

“Hey, are you okay?.” Seokmin starts to get concerned.

“I am not. What the fuck did i just saw? Oh god, is this a karma or something? I’m not even the one who broke up with them.” Seungkwan starts to ramble.

“What?. Boo Seungkwan, make it make sense.” Soonyoung started to lose his patient.

“Okay. Hm, where do i start?.”

“From the start?.”

“Okay, so. I just saw my ex.”

“So, you drag us here just because you saw your ex? What the hell Kwan?.” Sooyoung interrupted.

“Kwon Soonyoung please shut the fuck up for a moment. I’m having a crisis here. I just saw my exes making out.”

“What do you mean exes?.” Seokmin got this confused face, Seungkwan can’t even get mad.

“That’s exactly what I just said. I saw my childhood sweetheart and my highschool sweetheart making out with my ex from junior high school. Oh, that's not quite right. THEY’RE MAKING OUT WITH EACH OTHER.” Seungkwan's voice rises with every word. He massages his temple, headache growing.

“I-.” Seokmin looks flabbergasted.

“Only you Boo Seungkwan, only you.” Soonyoung can’t help but laugh at his friend's miserable face.

“I can’t.. i just.. i don’t.. fuck. My brain just stopped working when I saw them making out heavily right in front of my eyes! I don’t even know they attend our college.”

“Who’s their name again?.” Soonyoung asks.

“Hansol from childhood, Minghao from junior high school and Wonwoo my highschool Sweetheart.” Seungkwan sounds defeated.

“Oh fuck! They’re quite famous you know? For being the first poly couple in our uni. They give off this intimidating slash idgaf vibe. How can you miss that?” Seokmin explained.

“Fuck! Sorry Kwannie. I don’t know if you have some past with them. If i knew i would never drag you here.” Soonyoung looks apologetic.

“What do you mean?.” Seungkwan lifted his head in order to look at Soonyoung.

“It's their anniversary party.” Soonyoung answered. And Seungkwan honest to god don’t know what to do. He don’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“Just my fucking life!! I know god would never let my life pass without spice. So he dropped the bomb right in front of my fucking face.” Seungkwan can't help but curse under his breath.

Seokmin and Soonyoung don’t know what to do, so they just let Seungkwan be. They listened to everything Seungkwan had to say for 10 minutes before he stopped.

“God! This is awful, and i’m so fucking thirsty. Fuck it! Let’s get inside. I want a fucking drink, who fucking cares if its alcohol? I can drink that shit. And what if its my exes fucking anniversary? It's not like I am still hopelessly in love with them. Fuck it, lets got drunk and congratulate them.” Seungkwan walked towards the house once again, determined to follow his plans. Soonyoung and Seokmin in tow, exchanging amused eyes behind their bestfriend.

True to his words. Seungkwan went straight to the kitchen, approaching Jeonghan, and requested a super strong beverage he could muster. Jeonghan immediately threw a surprised face before making it without question.

“Well, goodluck with anything you have to do then.” He pat Seungkwan’s shoulder before making others drinks.

Seungkwan gets back to the main room, getting closer to the dance floor. Gulping his drink in one shot. He coughs violently at the burning sensation in his throat. But thank god his coughing fit stopped before someone could throw him judging eyes.

God, he fucking hate alcohol. Whats in this drink anyway? because he definitely can’t trust Jeonghan 100 percent, that man is a fucking trickster.

Seungkwan is about to drink another godawful liquor when someone’s long fingers want to grab his cup. He daggers a glare to the person. And great, just Seungkwan’s luck. Of course it's Wonwoo’s hands. Of course, why wouldn’t it?.

“Boo, give me the cup. You are clearly tipsy, let me take care of that.” Wonwoo’s deep voice goes straight to his spine, fucking with his brain.

He can feel the war of flashbacks to when they were in highschool rushing his mind. Wonwoo would always take his drink because Seungkwan has a low tolerance of alcohol, he would drank it when Seungkwan was already tipsy, and take him home. Cuddled him until morning came, now 2 years later he still does the exact same. Seungkwan feels devastated.

“Huh? No need Wonwoo. I can take this.” He shrugs and gulps down the drink, trying his best to not let his discomfort be visible, but by Wonwoo’s chuckles he can tell that he has failed.

Minghao and Hansol come from behind Wonwoo, giving him a quick peck on his cheek and temple in greeting, before acknowledging his existence. Seungkwan grimaces at the display.

“Oh? Boo Seungkwan?.” Minghao was clearly surprised to see him.

“Seungkwan? Kwannie? Oh god! How have you been?.” Hansol pulled him to his embrace. Seungkwan almost melted in his embrace, so he quickly detached his body from him.

“I’m actually good, Hansol.” Seungkwan gives him an easy smile.

“You could be perfect with us, but okay.” Wonwoo says loud enough so the other three can hear. They nods their approval.

“God, you still look the same as i remember Kwan. Devastatingly beautiful.” Minghao sounds in awe. Seungkwan can’t help the way his cheeks turn red.

“Wait, you know each other?.” Wonwoo asks his boyfriends. Seungkwan wishes the ground would swallow him then and there.

“Yes, actually he is the childhood sweetheart i told you about.” Hansol gives his boyfriends his gummy smile.

“What? No way! He is my ex from Junior high school.”

“Remember the Highschool sweetheart i told you about?.”

“No way!!.” The boyfriends look at each other before dissolving into laughter fit. Seungkwan feels so awkward, he is one step away from running away when the laughter finally dies off before he can step away.

“Fuck! How the hell we don’t realize we talk about the same person all this time?.” Minghao chuckles onto Hansol’s shoulder, making the younger boy stroke his boyfriend’s hair with a fond expression. Same goes to Wonwoo who throws heart eyes to his boyfriends. Seungkwan never felt so out of place than right now.

Seungkwan takes another drink and gulps it down right away. He can’t be sober for this. He is so gonna murder his bestfriends for this. He is too busy planning his bestfriends murder to notice the three’s longing gaze on him.

“So, do you want to go upstairs with us? Catching up a little bit maybe?.” Wonwoo asks Seungkwan face full with hope. It's kinda unnerving seeing that face again.

“Oh, no guys. I don’t want to interrupt. I heard it’s you guy’s anniversary party?.”

“Yes. It’s our first actually.” Minghao answered his question with a proud face.

“Congratulations guys, I'm so happy for you. Seriously.” Seungkwan says sincerely.

“Thank you Kwannie. And the offer is still stands, we really want to catch up with you.” Hansol says, eyes sparking with hopes.

“Um.. i think..” he really wants to reject the offer but they sounds so desperate.

“Come on, Kwan. You are not interrupting anything.” Minghao says to convince Seungkwan.

Seungkwan is one step away from saying yes, but his stomach and head says no. All the alcohol he downed started throwing tantrums against him. He badly needs to puke.

“Oh um okay. But not now. I’ll catch up with you guys when i don’t feel like i’m gonna puke anytime and so goddamn awful like this.” Seungkwan starts to feel dizzy.

“Are you okay?.” Hansol walks closer to Seungkwan, the same goes to Wonwoo. He feels like he is back to highschool, taking care of drunk Seungkwan.

“I told you I can take your drink Boo, I know you would feel awful.” Wonwoo holds Seungkwan’s waist,voice lacing with concern.

“Not the time Won, i literally need to puke or i’ll throw up over your awfully expensive leather jacket.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I know that Jeon Wonwoo. Your taste is always expensive. Don’t even try to deny.”

“I’ll carry you upstairs then, you can puke on me.” Minghao stepped closer.

“Uh, please don’t. I know you have an even more expensive shirt on you right now.” He told Minghao.

“So you already make a choice huh? You choose me.” Hansol immediately lifts Seungkwan up with ease, earning a yelp from Seungkwan.

“Hansol, please let me down. I’m one second away from throwing up, and the same goes to you, you own expensive everything Hansol!.”

“No, you are resting here tonight. We will take care of you, mutual ex. I don’t care if you puke all over my expensive everything.” Hansol says, followed by the twin chuckles of his boyfriends.

“What the fuck.” Seungkwan can’t stop it from escaping his lips.

“Hush.. it’s okay.”

“I’m so gonna murder my bestfriends.” Seungkwan grumbled under his breath.


End file.
